My Fair Lady
by happy.apple.needs.a.core
Summary: "My eyes widened as the iron was placed on my left thigh. The air filled with the smell of burnt flesh and the sound of sizzling skin as pain shot through my body. Black was all to be seen once more as I was welcomed by a dark prince whom offered me the world." SebastianXOC


**I did not write this story. I am merely posting this for my best friend who is unable to create an account at the moment. We hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. And neither does my friend.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Fire, so enchanting like a spider's web drifting through the lifeless air of a summer's day causing it to come to life. So many times fire has been taken advantage of that we often forget that without it the human race would be nonexistent. My hands start to tingle as the warm sensation spreads throughout my body making it hard to stay focused on the real world. What day was it again? Oh well it feels good in this place, no worries follow only relaxation. It wasn't until I felt a slight tug on my dress that I snapped out of my dream state.

"Sister, do you know what day it is?" Ciel questioned me with his wide innocent eyes. Upon hearing his question I looked around the study for the date to see it was December 14.

"How could I ever forget your birthday? After all you're my favourite brother. Now close your eyes I have surprise for you." Patting his head I walked over to the lamp table and opened up the drawer. Reaching inside I retrieved a small package for him. Once I was back beside him I placed the small package in his hands and told him he could open his eyes. Before I could even tell him I was sorry for giving him such a small gift he had it open and was hugging me.

"Thank you so much, I shall keep it forever." Hearing him say that made me so happy I started to tear up.

"Please don't cry Vi I really do like your gift. Plus if you keep crying you'll snot everywhere and be gross looking." Ciel looked up at me smiling as I whipped away the tears.

"Don't worry these are tears of joy, I thought you might find the handkerchief I make you dull and too grown up." Just as I finished my sentence we heard a loud noise coming from our father's office. Curious what the sound was Ciel ran to check on our parents, it wasn't until I heard him scream that I was hit from behind and was welcomed by darkness.

* * *

"Madame it's time to wake up, if you don't get up soon breakfast will be cold." Sebastian's honey like voice rung through the air while he opened my rooms windows, letting the stale air escape. Slowly I pushed the sweat covered sheets aside and pulled my robe shut. As I was getting out of bed I became entangled with the sheets without realizing this I began to walk away only to trip. Just as I was about to become one with the ground Sebastian caught me.

"Really Madame you should learn to be more careful." Sebastian chuckled while looking into my glacier blue eyes. Blood rushed to my cheeks while I pushed him away.

"While you should mind your own business, after all you work for my brother." Nobody had any idea how much I despised this man, if you could call him that. Ever since that night a few years ago he has served my brother, making his every whim possible.

"You had that dream again didn't you, Violet?"

"That is not yours to be concerned about, is it?" I snapped. After working for us for a few years he has learned what buttons to push to get me going. Pulling up my robes shoulder I brushed past him and proceeded to the dining room to have breakfast with my brother.

"You're late what took you so long Violet?" Ciel's eye looked at me from over his breakfast. I could tell that today was one of is bad days for he only called me by name except when he was angry. Looking down at my feet I started to play with the edges of my robes sleeves.

"Well you see... last night I couldn't sleep very well so I..." Before I could finish my sentence Ciel threw a dart into the back of Finnys head. Finny started to run around the room shouting in pain until he reached Ciel.

"What was that for Master? What did I do?" Finny questioned. Ciel picked up his tea and sipped it without looking at Finny.

"Nothing, I don't need to justify my actions." As Ciel finished talking Sebastian barged in.

"There you are. Have you finished weeding the court yard Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the bedding? Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka well I suppose you're alright as you are. Now all of you we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So, get to work!"

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin cried as they all fled to do as they were told.

"Simply hopeless." Sebastian shook his head.

After finishing our meals Ciel and I walked up the flight of stairs in the ballroom. On the way to my room and his office we walked by our parents portrait. Ciel stopped for a minute looking at what our parents once looked like. Watching him for a few minutes I saw pain flash through his eyes then hatred. Seeing him like this made my chest feel like it was being held down by weights. I could do nothing to remove his pain because I was useless and could only get in his way.

"Sister, we have a guest coming for dinner and I would prefer if you got dress accordingly." Before I could ask who the visitor was my brother cut me off "I'll have Sebastian send Mey-Rin in to help you dress, and don't be late for dinner or else I'll have to punish you."

"Yes brother." I bowed my head and curtsied then scurried to my room. Closing the doors behind me I let out a breath I hadn't realize I was holding. Why did he have to be so cold to others? If he continued like this no one would be able to stand him and leave him to become lonelier than he already was. I was in the middle of trying to do the back of my soft pink dress when there was a light knock on my door.

"Come in Mey-Rin I just need help with the back of my dress and my hair. Sorry about this I know I can be a pain especially since I should be able to do this by myself, being almost nineteen and all..." As I was finishing my sentence in mid-turn I saw that the person who I told to come in was not a person but in fact Sebastian. He stood in the door frame with a smile on his face and chuckling as eyes combed me over.

"Sorry Madame but Mey-Rin is busy with bedding and laundry but I have come to... help you." with a smile still on his face he walked over to me brushing some of my loose platinum blonde hair out of my face. Having his face so close to mine caused blood to rush to my cheeks; embarrassed at my response to him I freaked out and punched him in the face. Blood trickled down my hand from my split knuckles. In a kind of daze I lifted my hand inspecting the blood that was coming from my wound. So beautiful, the crimson juice that ran through everyone. Bringing them to life allowing even the worst people to live and be part of society.

"Allow me to dress your wound." Sebastian had grabbed some dressing well I was dazed and began wrapping it. While he was dressing my hand the room was silent. What was I thinking hitting him like that if Ciel finds out about this he'll have my head on a platter. Once Sebastian finished up, he spotted some blood that had gotten on his glove and licked it.

"Too bad you didn't want to make a contract with me you taste much better than your younger brother, oh and if he asks what happened to your hand I'll have no choice but to tell him the truth." with a smile still on his face he finished helping me get dressed and walked away to finish other chores. One of these days I'm going to kill him. It's like he enjoys getting me mad and wants me to hit him, what was he a masochist? Whatever, now was not the time to be thinking about him. I have to finish getting ready for the guest in case he needs to be distracted.

* * *

"Sorry to bother you Ciel but the guest will be here any minute and I was wondering if I might be able to take one of the servants to accompany me on a walk." I asked as sweetly as possible. Having to ask my younger brother whether or not I could go for a walk was rather embarrassing but I knew it was for my well-being. Ciel looked up at me from over his desk his face unreadable as usual. Feeling him stare at me made me uncomfortable so I started to fiddle with my hair.

"What happened to your hand sister?" Crap! I had forgotten about it. As I was about to make up an excuse about what happened Sebastian sauntered in and Ciel asked him.

"Well you see sir..." Sebastian started to explain when I interrupted him.

"It was me brother, I got upset and punched him in the face." I waved over to Sebastian's general direction before lowering my head and waited for my brother to yell at me. After a good five minutes my brother started to laugh causing Finny, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Tanaka to run in asking Ciel if everything was alright.

"Yes everything is alright, it's just I can't believe that you actually punched him in the face. What did he do this time?" Before Sebastian could answer I told brother what happened. Hearing the details Ciel's eye locked onto Sebastian giving him a death glare. "How dare you act that way towards a woman, and my sister of all people! Mey-Rin take my sister out for a walk while I deal with this menace."

"As you wish, Master." Mey-Rin curtsied and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room. Whatever happens to that man I don't care as long as he suffers. Thinking of all the different ways one could use to torture Sebastian made me laugh. Once we'd reached the garden Mey-Rin turned to me and smiled.

"I think Mister Sebastian likes you. I catch him watching you all the time and he's always asking the young master if he can help you whenever you need it. Now that I think about it that could be why he's always bugging you to the point where you become violent and from the glisten in his eyes afterwards, I bet he likes being beat..."

Horrified I looked at Mey-Rin "Why would you say such an absurd thing. He doesn't like me and even if he did I hate his very being. Honestly Mey-Rin I wonder what goes on in that head of yours sometimes. Plus I know you like him so go ahead and have him, he is nothing more than a mere pawn in my brother's game, like all of us."

* * *

"Brother I'm back with Mey-Rin." I knocked on his office door lightly knowing fully well that the guest might be in there. Slowly I opened the door and entered bowing my head. When I was done bowing my eyes wondered through the room until I found Ciel playing one of his bored games with the guest.

"I'm afraid Sir once you lose something you cannot bring it back." Sorrow filled me, He was referring to our parents, and I knew it. I backed up to leave them to their game when I ran into a lamp table and knocked over a vase causing it to break. Upon hearing the vase shatter both locked their eyes on me. Blood rushed to my face and tears welled up in the corner of my eyes. Noticing the tears now spilling out of my eyes the guest got up to help me out but came to an abrupt stop. Curious why he stopped I turned around right into Sebastian whom wrapped his right arm around me and steered me out of the room.

When he finished leading me to the hall he turned to me and stated "If you continue to cry Ms. Violet you will snot everywhere and become ugly."

Shocked my jaw dropped and I started to cry even harder. "Why would you say something so mean to me, and to think Mey-Rin was sure you liked me. Guess I was right you just like to bug me and make fun of me all the time because you find it amusing to torment others. No wonder I hate…"

Before I could finish my rant Sebastian lead down and pressed his lips firmly against mine. Realizing what he was doing I tried pushing him away but it became effortless because I could not escape his embrace. For not being a human he was great at kissing, but that's what you get for being thousands of years old I guess. Once two minutes had passed I started to get light headed noticing this he stopped and stepped back with a smile plastered on his face. Seeing him smile made me mad, so I raised my hand and slapped him across his face. The noise from my hand connecting with his face echoed through the empty hall.

"That was my first kiss and you stole it, now I'll never be able to get married. I will die a dried up old hag with no one to support and love me in my last few minutes of life. This is all thanks to you. It wasn't good enough for you to make that contract with my brother and take him away from me but now you have to destroy my life to!" My usually snow coloured skin turned the colour of a tomato as I turned and ran off to my room, leaving Sebastian in my dust.

* * *

It wasn't until I was forced out of my room that I attended dinner. As I entered the garden I saw that all the plants were no longer there. Instead in its place was a traditional Japanese rock garden. Finny must have left the top of the weed killer open again when he was gardening, or at least attempting to. It seems that the staff is about as useful with cleaning, cooking, and gardening as a wall decoration. Upon seeing me enter my brother and the guest stood up as I was helped being seated. While I took my seat Sebastian leaned down and whispered that he needed to talk to me after in my left ear.

Hearing this reminded me about earlier leaving my cheeks turn rosy. As dinner was served, the guest questioned both Ciel and Sebastian. Well they were talking I noticed Mey-Rin stumbling towards the guest to pour him some wine. In a sort of panic I stood up to go help her but tripped on the edge of my skirt and landed on the guests lap. It was then that Sebastian took notice of Mey-Rin pouring wine on the table cloth and removed it with one swift jerk of his hands. Seeing that Mey-Rin no longer need my help I got off the guests lap and brushed myself off apologizing to him and returning to my seat.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Ciel went back to his office with the guest leaving me alone with Sebastian. Not wanting to talk to him I tried to sneak away but was caught right away. "You're not trying to slither away, now are you?"

"Honestly, yes, I was. I don't want to speak with you for the rest of my life. All you do is play cat and mouse with me and I don't like it one little bit."

"Don't be like that, you might get me excited and I won't be able to control myself." His eyes penetrated my skin as a devilish smile spread across his face. "Just admit it you like being teased and love it even more when you don't have control over something as simple as your first kiss."

"You're wrong; I have control over whatever or whomever I want. Just because you can't do anything without my brother telling you so doesn't mean I'm like you. To be quite frank I wish death upon you, it would make for a better world." At those words his face twisted and his smile was replaced with a frown.

"Did you forget who saved you and the master from your prison? I even went against death and brought you back so you wouldn't want me to regret it, would you?" The room started to spin around me while I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Cold, that's all I could feel. Why was it so bone chillingly cold in the manor? The servant's must be on slacking again. Hopefully, father won't reprimand them. Sounds of drops rung through the air causing my head to pound. Drops, why was there water dripping in the manor? Slowly I pried my eyes open. Candle light filled them while I scoped out where I was. A cage? Why the hell am I in a god damn cage? Was this some kind of joke? Something started to move next to me and grabbed my wrist. A scream bubbled out of my lips as Ciel came into the light. "Please don't scream sister or they will hear you."_

_"Who are they Ciel? Where are mom and dad?" As soon as I finished I regretted my questions._

_"Our parents are dead, the masked people killed them." They can't be, that would mean we were orphans now, and no one wants an orphan. Doors opened as if the people in the masks knew they were being spoken about. "I told you not to scream. Screaming only leads to more pain."_

_The cage door flew open and the men pulled me out by my hair, dragging my body into another room where a surgical table lied in the middle shrouded with light. Hastily I was thrown onto the table and bound by leather clasps. What is happening? This has to be some horrible twisted joke that father has planned to teach us. Any minute he would walk in with Ciel and tell them that the joke was over, right? Cloth started to crawl up my leg until it reached the top of my thigh. Tears streamed out of my face as it sunk in that this wasn't a joke but reality. What are they going to do to me? Filling my lungs with air I opened my mouth to scream for help. Before even a sound could escape I was gagged._

_"Be a good little girl. It will only hurt for a minute," a stout man cooed, raising a hot branding iron. My eyes widened as the iron was placed on my left thigh. The air filled with the smell of burnt flesh and the sound of sizzling skin as pain shot through my body. Black was all to be seen once more as I was welcomed by a dark prince whom offered me the world._

* * *

Pressure pushed against the inside of my skull causing me to be pulled to consciousness. Sitting up too fast a spell of dizziness covered me. My bed was illuminated by a candle on the night stand next to the left side of me. Remembering was all I could do when my eyes closed now, the feeling, the smell…. the pain. Hatred was once all that powered me through the days of imprisonment. Now it was my brother's wellbeing and destroying his contract. At that thought my hand wondered down to my scar. The rough edges often caused material to become caught leaving me to have to constantly rearrange myself. Shrouded in the depths of darkness something began to stir at the foot of my bed.

"Hello…. who's there?" my voice buckled in fear that often followed the darkness. Reaching slowly underneath my pillow I pulled out a gun, positioning it towards the face that came into arms reach. Raven black hair cloaked his handsome face, his eyes glowing a crimson red filled with concern. As soon as the concern appeared it was replaced with sarcasm. His hand wrapped its self around the gun and removed it from my stone cold hands.

"You know, my princess that such mundane things will not work on me." Slowly he lowered himself on to the edge of my bed and grabbed my hands putting them in his. Shaking his head back and forth his hands began to melt the ice cubes that were mine. A devilish smile spread across his face as he leaned in towards my face. Blood rushed to my cheeks and panic caused the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. Since he took my first kiss earlier that day my feelings have been wavering making me unsure of how I really felt. Even though I repeatedly expressed that I detested him there was always a layer underneath that wanted him to be mine, and only mine. "You had the young master quite distraught when he found out that you fainted, and for so long. He wanted to be with you when you woke up but his guest still needed his attention for certain reasons…but, once his guest was gone, he left me to tend to I be give you some advice? You really shouldn't fall so easily into unconsciousness after all that's how demons find the best prey."

"How can you say such a thing when you are the very reason? Ever since I met you all that happens when I get over whelmed is darkness." Leaning in the last two inches his lips met mine. Passion burned from the very core of me making me give in. My hands become entangled in his hair and his in mine. Lowering myself on onto to bed he positioned himself on top of me. His lips brushed my neck, like whispers of what was to come. Locks of my wavy blonde hair spread across the pillow making it look like I had a halo.

"May I?" his eyes making full contact with my violet ones. Nodding my head he continued on like a savage child whom couldn't wait to openhis gift on Christmas.

**Well, what did you think? Isn't she an awesome author?**

**Please review. Flames are accepted and such.**


End file.
